


Love, Actually

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Love, Actually

You look so peaceful, soundly asleep by my side – I want to make sure that you're not a hallucination, but I don't dare to touch you, fearing you would wake up.

There's something in the way you smile that makes my heart flutter every time I look at you. Even when you're not aware, your lips call me, urging me to kiss them.

I can't believe how much time I've wasted until I finally found you. My own beauty queen – beautiful both on the inside and the outside. I can't believe I've never told you.

_To me, you are perfect._


End file.
